


Ballad of Jane Gecko

by TashanaAmbrosia



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Baby Seth being adorable, Gen, I wish we knew more about Momma Gecko, Pre-Series, Ray Gecko is not a nice guy, Uncle Eddie Gecko with Momma Gecko and Seth (and Richie kinda), Uncle Eddie's cabin, Why didn't she leave?, Yeah Richie needs glasses, and yes Seth is already overprotective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashanaAmbrosia/pseuds/TashanaAmbrosia
Summary: Okay this is a little piece that has been rattling around in my head. I just wanted to do a snip on Eddie and brother's mother. I always wondered about that relationship. May turn into a series about pre-series events.Also, I don’t know why her name became Jane in my head, but it did, so this is where my brain lives. I think it turned out solid. Would love feedback on it. I like her voice, I’m not totally sold on his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own From Dusk ‘Til Dawn, nor am I gaining profit from this story. These characters belong to the authors of their original creation and their re-imagining.

 

**Ballad of Jane Gecko**

He let her into the trailer, the biting cold chasing her as she hurried inside. “Thank God you’re home. I don’t think that junker’ll make it another ten miles and I’ve got to pee.” She inclined her to the side, looking at him critically as she shook her head, “Oh god your poor face; did he do this to you? Go sit on the couch.” She started walking toward the hallway, “First aid kit still in the bathroom?”

“Yeah.” He sat on the couch and took a sip of the bourbon he’d poured himself.

She finally walked back into his living room and handed him the kit, before setting her bag on the floor near his feet. She lifted the blanket from her shoulder and made a face at the baby blinking at her. “Hello Prince. You gonna be good for momma, while she helps Uncle Eddie?”

The ten-month old sneezed in response and the dark-haired woman barked out a laugh. She set the blanket on the couch before settling him down and handing him her keys to play with, so she could turn her attention to Eddie.

“Shouldn’t he be asleep?” Eddie looked at his ‘nephew,’ as she sat on his knees. “Ugh.” He grunted at her extra weight.

“Oh not a word out of you, Cruickshank. I’ve seen some of the girls you’ve been with; Abby’s what a buck-fifty, a buck-sixty? I’m barely 130 and due in thirty.”  She ran her hands over her swollen belly, affectionately. “Just wish this one would move more. This boy’s almost a ghost in there.”

“I thought you didn’t have money for the doctor to figure out if it was a boy or a girl.” Eddie handed her the first aid kit and she pulled out the ointment to clean the cut on his face.

“I didn’t. I just know. Just like I knew Seth was gonna be a boy.” She wiped the cloth over his face and he hissed in response. “Oh don’t be such a baby. What started the fight anyway? Ray was spitting fire before we got pulled over.”

“How long he’s gonna be in for?” Eddie questioned, hoping to distract her.

Her eyes narrowed as she pinched his skin together to butterfly it.

“Christ! You want to try a little bedside manner here, Jane?” He yelped and would have pulled away, but she held his chin fast.

Seth shook the keys and babbled to get his mother’s attention.

“I know, Prince. He’s being so whiny about this. I didn’t complain this much when I got the seventeen stitches after you were born.” She smirked at Eddie and tapped his nose. “He’s up for 45 days. He handed over the pot he had so they didn’t search the car.”

“I’m sure you had nothing to do with his getaway.”

“I’m no Bonnie to his Clyde, just a whore who turned the wrong trick.” She closed the kit and went to move away from him, but Eddie cupped the unbruised side of her face with his hand.

He sighed and looked into her brown eyes, “Janey…”

Seth screeched out and crawled over to them. Jane lifted her son up as she pushed herself to her feet, “You hungry, mister?” She started to unbutton her shirt and Eddie made himself scarce, putting away the first aid kit.

“Hey you want something to eat?” He called out the hallway.

“I’m never gonna argue with food, but don’t put yourself on account of me.”

He could hear her cooing at her son as he made them each a sandwich, grabbed two bottles of water, and an apple, just in case. She was leaning against the arm of the couch with Seth on her belly.

“Who’s in there?” She rubbed her son’s back as she egged him on. “Who’s in there? Is that brother? Is little brother in there? Do you love him so much already?” Seth gave a toothless smiled and pushed down her belly. “Careful Prince, play nice with brother. You’re gonna be such a good big brother, yes you are.”

Eddie set the plate down on the table and handed her the bottle of water. Jane took a drink and nearly choked as her belly jumped. “Whoa, I thought he wasn’t moving that much.”

Jane rolled her eyes and rubbed her hand on her belly, “He only moves when Seth’s up on me. I can’t tell if they’re trying to play or if they’re fighting already.”

“Well if they’re anything like Ray…”

“Don’t curse me.” She lifted Seth away from her belly and settled him against the crook of her neck. “You are such a little cuddle bug. Momma loves you so much.” In a few minutes he was fast asleep and Jane laid him on the couch between them.

“What are you gonna do then the other one’s born?” Eddie watched Jane take a giant bite out of her sandwich and tried to not think about how often she probably ate.

She shrugged, “Ray’ll still be locked up, so I’ll need someone to watch Seth. Other than that, I’m just gonna have him, too late for anything else.”

“Shouldn’t you have someone there with you?” He took a long drink of his water.

“I didn’t have anyone when Seth was born. I think I’ll make it.” She finished her sandwich and leaned against the back of the couch, closing her eyes.

He had a million things running through his head: plans upon plans, but words weren’t his strong suit. Ray was the voice of their team and Eddie was the brains. He knew he should keep his mouth shut, knew he should just let Ray’s wife fall asleep and knew that anything he did say would be stupid and yet… “You should leave while he’s locked up.”

“And go where?” She didn’t even open her eyes.

“Away. Anywhere that’s not in the path of his fists.”

Jane turned her head to the side and looked at him, “I can’t take care of them without money. I can’t turn tricks pregnant and I don’t really have any other skills.”

“Don’t talk about yourself like that.” He growled.

She arched her eyebrow, “I appreciate the pep talk, but Eddie, I didn’t even graduate high school. I’m not exactly screaming responsible with two kids that are gonna be born less than a year apart. And let’s not forget my mouth, which gets me in nothing but trouble.”

He clenched his fists, “I could take care of you, you and the boys. I got enough saved up that we could get out of here, back to Houston, Jim’s got beef with Ray not me.”

“Eddie.” Her hand felt so small as it covered his larger one. “Eddie, what was the fight about?”

“He wanted a bigger cut of the last job, reminded me that I’m the second half of his sentence, that no one’s hiring me without him.” He pulled his hand away and turned on the TV.

“Don’t lie to me.” She whispered. “He said that you got in his face about my black eye. Please don’t fight with him about me. I can take it, I can, I…”

“You shouldn’t fucking have to.” He cut her off and finished off his glass of bourbon. “You deserve better.”

“But this is what I got.” They were quiet for a spell as he flipped through channels aimless. “Promise me that if something happens to me that you’ll take care of my boys.”

“I’m trying…”

“Just promise me, Eddie.” She looked so tired, unshed tears in her eyes. “My momma went crazy, you know; started hearing voices and shit… just, just promise me that if something happens to me and Ray, you’ll watch over them.”

“I promise, Janey.”


	2. The Second Ballad of Jane Gecko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all going to be all stand alone little pieces about Momma (Jane for purposes of my story) Gecko, the Gecko brothers (pre-series for sure) and Uncle Eddie. I'm sure Ray will make an appearance at some point.  
> This is a little piece about Eddie's cabin and the littles being adorable. The chapters aren't tied together unless noted to be. There just aren't enough stories about them at littles or their family.

**The Second Ballad of Jane Gecko**

 

He loved the fall and spring weather, fucking loved it. He hated the winters in Kansas, it got too cold, stayed too cold, and he hated fucking snow. The summers weren’t too bad, but there was something about those last few days of September that always put a smile on his face.  He and Ray had pulled a job two days ago and they always split for two weeks after, just to make sure the heat was off. It took him three years to save up for this cabin and he pounced on every opportunity to come up here, just to get away. It wasn’t much to look at, but it was off the beaten path and had access to the lake. He was sitting on the porch with beer in hand when the old Toyota pulled up the driveway. That was definitely Ray’s car, but it wasn’t Ray in the driver’s seat, it was Jane. She should not be here in general, but she should really not be here without Ray.

“Hey you!” She waved at him as she climbed out of the car and grabbed the boys out of the backseat. She held Richie in her arms, but put Seth on the ground, “Go get him, Prince.”

Eddie set his beer down and caught Seth in his arms as the three-year-old jumped into him recklessly. “Ugh. Boy, you’re getting heavy as a full sack of cash. What’s your momma been feeding you? And what are you doing up here?”

“Uncle Eddie we’re on adventure!” Seth exclaimed, hands moving excitedly. “We adventured to see you.”

Jane sauntered up, with Richie on her hip, the younger boy squealing, “Venture! Ah-Venture!”

“Ad-venture.” Jane corrected, tapping his nose, “Ad-venture. Richie, look at momma: Add-Venture.”

“Add-venture.” He mimicked perfectly.

“There’s my little genius!” Jane mocked dropping him, making Richie giggled, but Seth was not impressed.

“Momma, don’t drop him.”

Jane arched her eyebrow at her oldest and switched kids with Eddie effortlessly, “Little Prince I would never drop your brother.” She swung Seth in her arms, crackling playfully, “Maybe I’ll drop you instead.”

“No! No!”

Eddie shifted Richie on his lap, watching the little boy try to focus on his mother and brother. He rubbed the back of his knuckles against Richie’s cheeks to get the boy’s attention. Richie looked him and grinned, eyes focusing on Eddie’s face.  “Hey Janey.”

Jane, who was holding Seth upside-down, answered back playfully, “Hey Eddie.”

“You ever had his eyes tested?” Eddie let Richie pull his glasses away from his face.

“No. Why?”

“I don’t think he can see good. I think that’s why he learns word so fast, but can’t figure out letters on a page.” Eddie let the boy play with his glasses, but kept them out of his mouth, “Nope. Don’t eat them. They aren’t for that.”

“No. Don’ eat.” Richie nodded and tossed the glasses into the yard.

“Thanks a lot pal, now _I_ can’t see either.”

Jane chuckled and sat down next to him on the porch, handing him his glasses back. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks.” He settled the frames back on his face.

“So how much do baby glasses cost?” Jane asked ruffling Seth’s hair, as the boy nuzzled into her shoulder patting her back absently-mindedly with his tiny fingers.

“Don’t know. Doubt they’re cheap.” Eddie looked Jane over noticing that her face was absent of bruises for the first time in a long while.

“Not cheap: Ray’s favorite.” Jane sighed, and looked around. “You got anything I can throw on the stove for them?”

“You know where the kitchen is.” He motioned towards the cabin door. “Make me a sandwich while you’re at it.” He winked.

“You’re so funny.” Jane rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, balancing Seth. “You got Richie?”

“I got him.” Eddie confirmed, before asking, “Why are you here Janey?”

“We’re just on an adventure, Uncle Eddie. Just here for the night.” Jane paused at the door. “Ray’s got company; I don’t need his cheating in my face or around the boys. I mean for the love…”

“I love you, Momma.” Seth murmured, poor kid was falling asleep already.

“Love you, Momma.” Richie echoed.

Jane leaned down and kissed Richie’s forehead, then Seth’s temple. “I love you too, my very smart knight and my handsome prince.”

Eddie caught her eye and held her gaze for a moment, before Jane straightened up and headed back for the door. “You can stay as long as you want. You know you’re always welcome.” He reminded her.

“I know, Eddie, I really do.” Her smile was soft, “I’ll try not to burn the place down.”

“’Preciate that.” Eddie looked down at Richie, who was yawning, but trying to keep his eyes open. “You want to hear a story?”

The boy’s bright blue eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, I’m gonna tell you the story of Hades, Persephone, and why we have seasons.”

 


	3. The Third Ballade of Jane Gecko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is super short... Technically this means the Geckos cased a bank before either of them could read. I just loved the simpleness of this one. I have so much more to say about Mama Gecko. The next one will be longer I promise.

**The Third Ballade of Jane Gecko**

 

“Bruce, you barely did anything. Ray said 2% and that’s what you got paid. Ain’t my fault if you already blew it on strippers and coke.” The dark-haired woman turned the phone away from her face and admonished one of her sons. “Stop throwing peas at your brother.”

One more single pea went skittering across the kitchen table.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the misbehaving child, while continuing on the phone, “Bruce, I give out the money, I don’t make the call. You want more? Call and ask Ray for it. Yeah, that’s what thought.” She put the phone down and sat down next to her younger son. “Richard Anthony…”

“I sorry, momma. I love you.” He pouted his lower lip, trying to look as remorseful as possible.

“Uh-huh.” She knew he was trying to get himself out of trouble, but she couldn’t help but smile. “I love you too. But lil Knight, it’s not okay to be throwin’ our food.” She kissed the top of his head and turned her attention to her older son, “Don’t you give me that innocent look, Prince. I know you were egging him on.”

Seth giggled and covered his mouth.

“Both of you finish eatin’. We’ll watch a movie before bed.”

“Robin Hood!” Seth yipped.

“Robin Hood.” Richie nodded in agreement.

“Finish your dinner first.”

 

Hours later after she tucked her boys in bed, she walked to the door and opened it before the man on the other side could even knock.

“Damn-it Janey, it’s creepy as hell when you do that.”

She laughed and motioned him inside, “You’re too superstitious for your own good, Eddie.”

He shoved his hands in his pockets, “It’s freezin’ in here. Furnace even on?”

“I can wear more layers and bundle them up, but I can’t let ‘em starve.”

“Ray didn’t leave you any money?”

“This is Ray Gecko we’re talking about.” She rolled her eyes and handed him the pack of pictures. “Here are those pictures you asked me to take of the bank.”

“It go okay?”

“Like clockwork Eddie. Nothing easier than taking casing photos with two crazy toddlers running around.”

He opened the envelope and starting flipping through the photos. “I can’t tell if your kidding or not; these are perfect.”

She handed him a beer after taking a drink of it. “Thanks. I’ve always been good at my part. Now about that first picture.”

“What about it? You’re always complaining that you don’t have enough pictures of you and boys. I took it forever ago; didn’t even remember that it was on that roll.” Eddie shrugged and paused on one of pictures. “Wait you got picture of the vault!?”

“Yup sent Seth in one direction with the camera and Richie in the other.” Jane shook her head, “I should probably feel bad about making them accomplices already.”

“They are Geckos.”

“There is that.” Jane handed Eddie the picture she’d questioned him about and kissed his cheek, “I made a copy for you, Blue Eyes. Thank you for taking it.”

Eddie stuffed the photo in his back pocket as if it wasn’t a big deal, but until the day Eddie Cruickshank died that photo of Jan Gecko and her boys never left his wallet.

 


End file.
